


God Help This Divorce

by kuresoto



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Anaphylaxis, Castration, Child Abuse, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Marriage, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Middle Class Family AU, Murder-Suicide, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Submissive Kylo Ren, Unhealthy Relationships, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years ago, Ben Solo went missing. This is not the story of Ben Solo, but of Kylo Ren - the castrated man who lived as a doting wife to his beloved husband, Hux, and as a mother to their two children, Scarlett and Oliver.</p><p>Middle Class Family!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Help This Divorce

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on @jo2oo MCF AU, heavily drawing elements from her, @refusecollectionpoint and @mythoughtcrime on tumblr's headcannons. Practically this whole fic is all their gorgeous art in word/story form. 
> 
> Please heed all the warnings and tags before reading. It's dark. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~a quick read through before posting cos I need to get this away from me so I apologise if there's any horrible mistakes~~

God Help This Divorce

-

_When I was a boy my mother often said to me, get married son and see how happy you will be. I have looked all over, but no girlie can I find, who seems to be just like the little girl I have in mind. I will have to look around until the right one I have found._

_~ I Want A Girl (Just Like The Girl That Married Dear Old Dad), Harry Von Tilzer & William Dillon_

-

Light laughter floated to his ears as he fondly watched the small girl with black hair play on the playground with the other children. There were several other parents – all mothers – present, watching their own children play, making sure that none of theirs got injured. Remaining far from the crowd of women, the man gently leaned against the fence, taking out his weathered pipe. Rolling the tube of smooth wood between his fingers, he rustled his pockets to procure a small pouch of tobacco leaves. Stuffing the right amount in the small niche before lighting it, the man stared at the embers and the smoke that drifted around him, occasionally puffing and allowing the smoke permeate his lungs.

A boy with orange hair ran up to the girl in the sandbox, eyes lit up and eager as they exchanged inaudible words. From the look on his face, the boy wasn’t pleased with her words but that didn’t deter him. He remained sitting on the edge of the sandbox, watching the girl talk with the other girls with unhidden devotion.

“Oh, Mr. Hux! We didn’t see you there! How’s your work at the clinic?”

The man pushed himself off the fence and slowly made his way to the gaggle of women, much to his chagrin. “Mrs. Penmark, it is not a bother. Work is steady, like always.” He flashed a charming smile to the younger lady, taking note of the faint blush that rose on her cheeks. “How are you ladies doing?”

“Oh splendid,” one of the other ladies chirped, Mrs. Powell, mother of the girl who was currently playing with the black haired girl – his Scarlett. “I was wondering how your wife, Kylo, is doing? We don’t see her around much?”

A subtle tip of his lips. “Oh yes, my darling has fallen ill at the moment. A nasty fever has swept her off her feet so she is confined to her bed until further notice. I just hope my children don’t fall ill as well.”

“Ah,” another mother, Mrs. Owens, gasped. “Yes, Scarlett! Oh my, she is a _gorgeous_ dancer!”

“Yes, yes!” piped Mrs. Powell. “The ballerina clothes are absolutely adorable on little Scarlett! My little Lisa is green with envy for it! Wherever did you get such finery? Maybe I can convince Jim to get a matching set!”

“Oh, I found it in a little store back in Wisconsin when I was there for business a few weeks ago. They were on the verge of closing down so I’m afraid my little Scarlett has the last of its goods.”

“Oh, no matter,” she said, dejectedly. It was so hard to not smile at the crestfallen face of Mrs. Powell.

A sharp cry brought everyone’s head back to the playground. A girl was lying covered in sand, crying loudly as Scarlett towered over the smaller girl. In the corner, the boy sat grinning from ear to ear. Mrs. Powell gasped and dashed forward. “Lisa!”

The group of mothers mumbled amongst themselves and watched as Mrs. Powell scooped up her daughter and dragged her away from the sandpit, throwing a look at Scarlett. As she neared Hux once more, little Lisa’s eyes remained glued to the ground, not daring to lift her head to look up at Brandol Hux as she continued to sniffle. Mrs. Powell straightened her floral dress and stopped before him. “Poor little Lisa must have gotten sand in her eyes from when she was playing with Scarlett. I best take her home, it’s getting late anyways.” She nodded and waved to the remaining mothers and moved past Hux but not before catching the lowered murmuring from the man.

_“That’s right, get that noisy creature away from me.”_

Mrs. Powell looked up in shock, taking in the image of Hux cradling his pipe between his slender fingers, puffing smoke whilst watching his children. He turned his head to look at the simpering woman and spoke, smoke wafting from his lips and causing Mrs. Powell to cough. “Is something the matter, Mrs. Powell?”

Covering her mouth to try and control her coughing, she shook her head and waved dismissively. “Nothing at all, Mr. Hux.”

He nodded in satisfaction and ignored the hawkish looks from the women around him. He lifted his hands and clapped them together, his loud clap resonating throughout the playground. “Scarlett. Oliver. Time to go.”

The black haired girl and ginger haired boy happily jumped up and ran over to him, both children shooting looks of contempt as they passed the adults. Scarlett grinned as she passed the whimpering girl and ran to take her father’s hand into her small one. Oliver trailed behind her, clutching a small one-eyed bear close to his chest as he paused to look at Lisa, the small girl hiding her face behind her hands. He lingered too long and was startled at his father’s strong voice.

“Oliver!” The boy visibly started and ran to where his father and sister was waiting for him.

Hux tutted at his son’s tardiness and got into the car, watching as Scarlett grabbed her brother and tightly fitted a collar around the eager boy’s neck. He smiled warmly at her actions and started the car, driving down the tree-lined streets to where his wife waited him.

The Hux’s lived in a typical house within a suburban area of Colorado, a house with a large front yard and lush back yard, with white picket fences – the works. Since they lived more towards the edges of suburbia, the thick forest that lied on the outskirts of town was a mere short walk from their home. As Hux pulled into the driveway of his perfect home, his children darted from the car and into their home. Within moments, they dashed back out – Scarlett now holding a leash that connected to Oliver’s collar while the boy balanced a small box along with his teddy.

“Make sure you come back in time for dinner.”

“Yes, Daddy,” the children sang as they ran off towards the forest, the light patter of their steps like music to his ears.

Now that he was home with his children preoccupied, he passed the threshold and wove his way through his immaculately clean house towards the locked bedroom door. Jingling his keys teasingly, he inserted an old copper key into the lock and turned, the satisfying click of the door meeting his ears before the door swung open.

“Oh, darling, did you do what I asked of you today?”

Hux smiled widely as he took in the glorious sight before him. There, kneeled in a small chair with his backside turned to him was his beloved, Kylo Ren. He neared the man, revelling at how perfectly still the larger man was. True to his request, Kylo had remained caged in the small chair, kneeled and bracketed by the wooden armrests, the layers and layers of floral fabric of his dress bundled around his arms as he gripped the cushion backing of the chair. His thighs and knees burned from being still all day, ass bare and presenting for the ginger man. He twitched violently at the sudden touch of his backside, his husband inhaling deeply as his hands wondered over the expansive flesh.

“Oh no,” commented Hux, gesturing at the pool of urine that shone on the wooden seat. “It seems that you’ve made a mess.”

Kylo remained silent, knowing better than to talk when he wasn’t meant to. Speaking out of line was what got him in this mess in the first place. He shuddered as he felt Hux thread his fingers through his smooth hair, Hux’s other hand continually caressing his bottom. He stayed still as he felt the wandering fingers drift lower and lower until they outlined the faint scar of where his testicles once were.

Hux tutted. “Oh _darling_ , do you want more? Do you _need_ more?” He gripped the flaccid penis that hung between Kylo’s legs and jerked it forcibly. “Are you ready to repent?” At the minute nod, Hux pulled back and rummaged through the drawers before pulling out a small wooden box.

Placing the box on the nearby dresser, he flipped open the lid and retrieved the vial that sat within. Pulling out a syringe, he sucked the contents of the vial up and held it up to the light, flicking the bubbles that had formed in the thin glass cylinder. Kylo winced slightly at the sharp sting of the needle against his penis, his glassy eyes widening slightly as the drugs took effect.

“Since you’ve been such a _good darling_ , I’ll reward you. It must have been _so hard_ to stay still all day that you _must_ understand what you did wrong. Do you, my lovely?” Another small nod. “Excellent,” Hux purred, “You know how much I despise hurting you.” He ran his hand along Kylo’s thigh, his knuckles grazing against the hardening length, satisfied at how fast the drugs were. “Are you ready?” Hux chuckled before he could get a response. “Of _course_ you’re ready. You’re my perfect wife.”

With a heavy mind and misty eyes, Kylo’s body became overcome with heat as he felt his cheeks burn. He panted, his lungs and throat clawing desperately for air that didn’t seem to go into him fast enough. The drug, whatever it was, was taking its effect as swift as a coursing river, need and lust flowing through his veins and scorching his body like lava. He vaguely heard a heavy metal buckle being undone before feeling the weight of his husband behind him.

“Let me fill you up.”

Kylo’s knuckles whitened as he tightened his hold on the backrest of the chair he was still caged in, trying his hardest not to scream outright. Hux always hated it when he screamed in pain. He squeezed his eyes shut, heart hammering in his chest and pumping blood to his barely functioning cock. If he could just get past the initial pain, the rest would be a breeze. Tears beaded on the edges of his eyes, the burn and the stretch of his ass becoming unbearable.

“Shhhhh, don’t be like that. I’m awfully sorry to cause you pain. Here, let me,” Hux whispered, snapping his hips roughly, sliding his cock in and out of Kylo’s reddening hole. He reached around and grasped the now hardened cock, hand sliding up and down the velvety skin. Hands brushing his hair aside to expose the creamy skin of his neck, Hux pressed his lips against the alabaster skin, smiling as he heard Kylo’s laboured breathing hitch in pitch. Soon, the breathy gasps became loud moans, a sweet melody that was like a drug to Hux.

Head pulled back suddenly, Kylo’s mouth dropped open filthily, ignoring the biting pain of his hair being yanked back, and basked in the pleasure pain of being fucked raw by his husband. The sharp smell of copper stung his nostrils, positive that blood was bring spilt from the friction around his hole, but he didn’t seem to care. Hux moved and snagged some of dark threads of hair between his teeth, Kylo gasping cutting sting on his scalp.

“My flower, my sweet, sweet flower. Let me care for you.”

As he felt the thick hot cum slide down his thighs and his own thin sad-excuse for cum drip from his slit, he felt his chest swell with happiness. The kiss to his lips only solidified the reasoning that echoed through the haze of his mind.

_Be the perfect wife and he won’t tire of you._

-

It had been so long since he had been with Brandol Hux that it seemed like a far-off dream of when they first met. Sometimes when his mind lost its heady feeling, he would remember of a time when he would be called Ben Solo. It was _such_ a long time since that name had graced the forefront of his brain. Eyes darting wildly under his lids through his sleep-induced fogginess, he thought back to his previous life of being a bartender.

Day in day out, he served up drinks to ungrateful patrons, always grumbling from behind the bar. He remembered it being bane as it was abysmal. Then one day, _he_ walked in. Six foot of ginger charm and politeness, he was nothing like the other patrons. Before he met Hux, he was _nothing_ to anyone but now? Now he was _everything_ to someone, which was basically all he ever wanted. He vaguely remembered a time when they shared chocolate cake, passing the decadent dessert from his mouth into the smoky one of Hux’s, their lips melding together, icing smearing across his face messily as the television flickered in the darkness.

His body jerked unexpectedly as his mind conjured a painful memory. A slap to his face. The dull throbbing between his legs. The green eyes of Scarlett glaring up at him. The rolling eyes of Oliver as he followed his sister. A drunk man screaming ‘faggot’ at him, spit splattering across his face. Another substance splattering across his face, blood this time as he looked down at the body of the dead customer at his feet and the blood that painted his hands. The panic that filled him as he looked down as saw bandages wrapped around his midsection and groin. The faraway smile that pulled on his face as they got their photos taken at their wedding. The stinging of his skin being sliced open.

A firm shake to his shoulder roused Kylo from his slumber. His perfect hair plastered to his sweaty forehead, he turned to the owner of his hand, eyes darting wildly.

“Did I frighten you? I'm awfully sorry, I didn't mean to,” soothed Hux.

It was no use, Kylo shuffled backwards from the man and almost fell over the edge of the bed in the process. He opened his mouth but no words came out. What was he meant to say? The dead body of the customer haunted his soul. If he said anything, would he get reported? Would Hux just let him go? He wasn’t sure if he could handle his life being ripped from him, just when he had found someone who loved him _so much_. He remembered the soft words of Hux when he found the man waiting for him. _‘I can see into your mind. And the things you've done. Oh, they're a sin, darling.’_

Hux stared at the shaking male and sighed. Reaching into the bedside table, he handed Kylo three blue pills, looking at the man expectantly. “Here, darling. This will help you relax.”

Not wanting to slip into the unforgiving dreams again, Kylo hastily swallowed the pills dry and let out a shuddering breath. He leant into the gentle hand that carded through his silky locks, taking comfort in the caring touch. “Thank you,” Kylo mumbled, his mind becoming foggy once more.

“Anything for you, my lovely.”

-

For their first anniversary, Hux gave Kylo perfume. Kylo remembers it fondly, the fine chiffon dress with shiny trinkets draped over his body like it was yesterday. He had sat on Hux’s lap, his long legs dangling over the arm of the plush recliner they were on. He could smell the scent of wildflower before he even opened the bright yellow box, the scent of the same flower that was pinned to his lapel when they first met.

“I saw this in the stores and I couldn’t _not_ buy this for you. Happy anniversary, my dearest. Do you like it?”

Kylo inhaled the smell, his already spinning head filling with the thick perfume. “Yes, I love it.”

Hux smiled and bit the loose tendrils that fell from the gold clip glittering amongst his pitch black locks. He absolutely loved the sound of his teeth grinding against his beloved’s hair. “Here, let me.”

Clutching the small bottle in his hands, he tipped the vial and unstoppered the cork, dabbing the thin liquid along Kylo’s collarbone. It was simply unbelievable how perfect his life was – finally obtaining the perfect wife, one with hair black as ebony and skin white as snow, lips pouty to be bit and a body like a delicacy to be unwrapped and savoured.

“Dance with me.”

He watched as Kylo unfolded his long legs gracefully and removed himself from his lap, a warmth that he would surely miss. Balancing the cigarette between his lips, he took his satin glove covered hands in his own and spun them around, the rich fabric shimmering as they twirled in circles. He removed the cigarette from his mouth and leant down to clench the soft shawl between his teeth, the golden bead embellished shawl that was tied in a large bow around Kylo’s creamy shoulders. He tugged and pulled until the fabric came undone and slid to the floor, joining his own peach cardigan on the old worn carpet.  

As they danced around the small living room, they eventually danced towards the kitchen, the salmon pink walls hurting Kylo’s eyes with its hideous colour.

_Squeak!_

Kylo fell forward against Hux’s chest, strong arms looping around him and pulling him close. His eyes drifted downwards to the floor where a pool of blood glistened on the off-white tiles, the body fluid dipping between the grooves and staining the grout lines. He gently removed his foot that slipped on the blood, taking note of the crimson that stained the bottom of his dress.

“I’m sorry for soiling your new dress,” whispered Hux, detangling himself from Kylo to loom over the dead body of the local sheriff. “It’s such a shame that we had to have an uninvited guest on this special day.”

Lifting and pulling his foot back, he swung his leg and kicked the dead body that graced their kitchen floor. Again and again, Hux kicked the dead sheriff in anger, not caring for the blood that spread further on the kitchen floor. He bent down and grabbed the collar of the sheriff country’s uniform, lifting the heavy man like it was a feather, and slammed the skull into the benchtop.

_Thump_

Hux dropped the lifeless body and turned to look at Kylo, breath caught in his throat at the image of his beautiful wife there, blood caking his delicate feet and watching him with those dark eyes he once got lost in. He lunged forward, careful to not slip on the blood, and cupped the face in his palm, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

“You have such amazing bone structure and smooth skin. I love you _so much_.” Hux smiled at Kylo lovingly, smearing the red along his cheekbones and chin before wrapping his hand around the column of flesh, squeezing gently as he watched the throat bob up and down for air. “My perfection.” He brought the cigarette back up to his lips and inhaled deeply. “My darling.” Suddenly, he released his hold over Kylo’s neck and blew the smoke into his face, forcing the taller man to gasp for air and swallow the smoke.

It took restraint but Kylo swallowed all the smoke without a single cough, despite how much his lungs and throat screamed at him. With his head dizzy from the lack of air and the strong perfume saturating his nostrils, his eyes slipped shut as he leaned against the crown of his husband’s head.

“Shhh, it’s okay. I’ve grown tired of this town anyways. Come, our children are waiting for us.”

Kylo knew this wasn’t right, that much he was sure of. However, missing for a year and spending all his time locked away in that small house with Hux had put things in perspective. He was taken care of, showered with riches and all the attention he could ever want. The desperation to escape had long since gone and now, complacent had settled within him.

Yes, this was fine.

-

The scrumptious smell of succulent meats and steamed vegetables wafted through the house before Kylo even set the dishes on the pastel linoleum table covers. He called out to the rest of his family for dinner and settled in the seat, waiting for the others to join him before he started on his own meal. The faint pitter-patter of tiny feet came running into the kitchen, Scarlett and Oliver plopping in their seats and scooping ladles of food onto their plates. He noticed that the teddy bear that Oliver had kept so close to him was drenched in blood with something unusual sticking from its side. Was that…a rat’s head?

“Oliver. Remove that bear from the dining table.”

The little boy with bright eyes and orange hair glared at him, defiance reflecting back at Kylo. “No! I want to show Daddy what Scarlett taught me!” Oliver thrusted the bear in his mother’s face, Kylo’s nose wrinkling at the putrid stench that came from the stuffed animal/rodent hybrid. Some blood dripped from the woolly curls and into the bowl of mash potatoes below.

“Get that out of my face,” Kylo hissed, grabbing the bear and flinging it towards the far wall. The bear hit the wall with a soft _squelch_ and fell innocently into the sink. As the little boy started to cry, his older sister piped up and started to scream.

“Daddy!! Mommy is being a bitch again!”

Gritting his teeth from the overload of noise in his head, Kylo jumped up from his chair and tried to clamp down his ears with his palms. It was no use, the screams of Scarlett along with the wails of Oliver filtered past his hands and into his eardrums.

“SHUT UP!” Oliver’s wail increased tenfold, if that was even possible. Unsure what to do, Kylo moved to the sink and held up the teddy, dangling the mutilated toy before his would-be son. “Stop crying or I’m going to destroy it.”

Scarlett pushed her way in front of Oliver, the smaller boy falling down on his bottom but that didn’t seem to faze him – he merely looked up at his sister with awe and benevolence. “You can’t do that! Daddy bought that for Ollie from his business trip! Who do you think you are? You’re not our real mom!”

His mind had been foggy for as long as he could remember but recently, the fog had started to clear and his thoughts had become clearer. These children…whatever they were…from wherever his husband had stolen them from…were toxic and cancerous. He had to get rid of them…

…Starting with Oliver.

He brought up the toy and plummeted it into the drain, a satisfied grin morphed onto his face as he watched fluff fly everywhere from the trash compactor. This would teach his children to hate him so much. The wailings and cries of his children became background noise as he pushed the toy further into the grinder. Even the desperate hands of Scarlett clawing the skirt of his dress couldn’t pull him away from his entranced state.

“What is going on here?”

The wailing and the pulling stopped, the kitchen fell into a blissful silence – minus the coarse grinding of the waste disposal unit. Kylo closed his eyes to bask in the rare silence and flicked the switch to stop the sink grinder. Slowly, he turned around to see Hux with a tall woman behind him – Phasma. She always wore a grey suit with that red scarf wrapped around her head; it contrasted against her platinum blond hair so nicely that Kylo couldn’t help but loathe it.

“Mommy destroyed Ollie’s bear, just when he properly learnt how to sew!!” Scarlett pointed a finger at Kylo accusingly.

Seeing the blood splatter on the wall along with the few drops of red against the creamy mash potatoes, it wasn’t hard to piece together what had happened. “Phasma, do you mind taking my children for a drive while I clean up my wife?”

“No, sir. It would be my pleasure.”

That rich voice made Kylo see red. He looked up at Hux, eyes meeting each other’s across the room, and glared at him, body shaking full of anger and hatred. He hated it when he brought that _woman_ into their house. How _dare_ he?

The leaking faucet of the kitchen tap seemed like the only stable thing that remained in the room as the two children were shuffled out of the bright kitchen. Soon, they were left alone, with Hux watching Kylo tilt his head downwards, eyes cast to the floor. He knew what was coming but he just _didn’t seem to care_.

“Why did you scare the children?”

Kylo scoffed. “They’re not even mine.” He jerked at the sudden smashing of glass as Hux flung a cup from the table to the floor.

“Don’t say that.” Hux stumbled through the shards of glass towards where Kylo was gripping the edge of the benchtop, shaking as he neared. “Don’t do this, darling. Don’t do this now, not when we have such a good thing going on here.” He placed a cold hand against his cheek, rubbing the skin absentmindedly.

“They hate me,” whispered Kylo. “I’ve raised them for years and they don’t even _see me_. Scarlett already said I’m not her real mother.”

“It’s fine,” Hux shushed, pulling him close to cradle the shaking man.

Burying his face in the perfect orange hair, he accidentally let his opinions slip. “And then you bring _her_ into this house. How fucking dare you.”

It was slow; Hux’s hand gently grazing up Kylo’s face and threading through his luscious hair before his fingers clenched into a fist, hair pulling painfully that he was sure a large amount had ripped from the scalp already.

“This jealousy is unbecoming of you, my dear.”

Kylo cracked an eye open, wincing at the bite on his skull. “But not unwarranted. They rather be with _her_ than me.”

Humming, Hux loosened his hold on his hair and let the larger man slump against the countertop. “Phasma is just my assistant and without her, we wouldn’t be able to easily move from town to town the way we do. Besides, you’ve never expressed this much desire for children before. Why else did I let you keep your cock? How I would love a soft place within you, to welcome my seed…to grow our family but alas, even I know it’s not possible with you.”

Panic seized him, all his nightmares and worries crashing into Kylo like a tsunami. “No! No,” he begged, “I can be your perfect wife. I can be their perfect mother. Please…”

Hux regarded the man before him: he was of larger stature than him yet his body language was one of a weak person. As horrible as it was to admit, his perfect wife was not flawless – even Kylo had some imperfections. How he had tried to fix them over the years but every now and then, the medication he gave him would slip and this rabid creature would rear its ugly face instead. No, the man before was not his wife. His wife was perfect, and Kylo knew that.

“That's why they don't trust you. You're not what you're meant to be. Not yet. Please darling, let me fix you. I won’t take _that much_ away.”

A firm push and Kylo slid up along the benchtop with his legs hooked over Hux’s forearms. His face flushed at the desperateness of his husband, the ginger frantically grabbing the hem of his floral dress and thrusting it up around his waist. He knew better than to fight against him so he let his head flop back against the ugly yellow walls, shivering as hands travelled up against his pantyhose covered legs before ripping the sheer hosiery, his satin underwear along with it. He flinched at the roughness of it all.

“I need a soft place…to welcome my seed…”

The clinking of glass together brought Kylo’s head around, eyes landing on the pale outstretched hand grasping a nearby glass jar with a tapered head. Hux propped Kylo’s heels against the edge of the benchtop, confident that he would not slip – after all, it was rather risky for Kylo if he accidentally fell off.

“I need…a large place…for my precious seed…and yours is so _silky smooth_ …”

His thumb absentmindedly buffed the modest leather shoes that donned the large feet against the countertop, Hux smiling dreamily at how the clothes he bought for Kylo were a perfect fit.  “Ah!” He chuckled at the surprised gasp.

“Yessss, not a hair in sight. Perfect for me.”

Kylo couldn’t stop himself from shaking. A real fear gripped him the moment he felt the cool glass against his skin, the round rim teasing the edges of his puckered hole. The calloused hand stroked his thigh comfortingly as the lip of the jar pushed against his hole, his ring of muscle _just_ letting the jar slip past. He let out gasping pants, sweat beading along his hairline in panic as he felt himself being stretched grotesquely. His heart rate increased tenfold and air could not enter his lungs fast enough to alleviate the pain. The friction and the squeaks the smooth glass made against his insides and rectum made him genuinely fear for his life.

“Oh darling, I almost forgot! I got this especially for you!”

Kylo coughed and squinted past his tears that streamed freely down his cheeks. He watched as Hux reached into the pocket of his pressed pants – the pair that he had just ironed that very morning – and pulled out a cylindrical object. The florescent lights gleamed along the golden rim as the cap was pulled off, revealing a red waxy surface within.

“I saw this colour and thought it would look absolutely _divine_ on your lips,” Hux whispered as he carefully applied the lipstick, tracing his full lips with the creamy make up with expert precision – he had to, what with him having surgical training. He pulled back and admired the piece of art before him. “Oh, _darling_ …”

He had been shallowly thrusting the jar in and out of Kylo but as he purred his pet name, he yanked the object backwards, not caring for the loud sound of shattering glass against the white tiles or the pained cry ripped from the younger man.

“…how _splendid_ you look,” he finished.

Before he knew what was happening, Kylo felt the unmistakable hardness pressed against his hole – his cavity clenching from the sudden emptiness – for a split second before he was filled again. Despite being ‘prepped’ (if one could call it that), it still burned to have the thick cock pushed inside him, not allowing him any time to recover before being brutally pounded. He felt a pull at his limp cock, the elastic skin being stretched and tugged around Hux’s fingers as he played with Kylo’s useless member.

A hand shot out and muffled Kylo’s cries, the palm of Hux’s hand cutting off his ability to breathe. Kylo violently shook free, adrenaline taking over as he thrashed around wildly in an attempt to free himself from the firm grip. He felt the lipstick smear across his face and around his mouth messily but he didn’t care – he needed to get out but Hux was having none of it.

A sharp thrust took him off-guard just long enough for Hux to wrap his long fingers around the smooth column of his neck and press against his windpipe, all while his other hand came up and squeezed his mouth and nose together. As bright spots danced from the corner of his vision due to the lack of oxygen, his shoulders started to droop from weakness. Before he slipped into unconsciousness, he heard the tell-tale sing-song voice that had been whispering in his mind for years.

_“Let me love you.”_

-

He sat at the dining table, eyes staring blankly at the vase set before him. He lifted his hand and traced the delicate petals of the carnations in the jar of water – the same carnations that he had harvested from the lavish garden out back. As he rubbed the waxy texture between the pad of his thumb and forefinger, he heard the whisperings of his children.

Scarlett and Oliver had been on edge lately, tip-toing around and purposely avoiding being in the same room as him. Kylo couldn’t remember what had happened the week prior, only that he woke up one morning with a pain in his backside, his muscles aching and more thin cuts slashed across his penis. The incisions along his length didn’t bother him; with the absence of his testicles, his penis was merely just an appendage that got in the way and was a means of urinating. It was for the best – it was what his husband wanted. Ghost memories of Hux’s caring touches and loving smiles served as a reassurance for him.

“Mommy?”

At the timid voice, Kylo turned and saw his son cautiously nearing him, weight shuffling from one foot to the other with his hands clasped before him. He watched the young boy wring his fingers nervously and put him out of his misery. “Yes, Oliver?”

“I’m sorry for getting angry at you last week. Daddy told us to be patient with you when you get ill,” Oliver mumbled.

His eyes softened at the contrite boy and slid out of his seat to crouch before him, arms open to envelope Oliver in a warm hug. “Shh,” he whispered as he rubbed the child’s back comfortingly. “I’m okay now. I’m not mad at you.” He continued to pat the small back as the boy shook with quiet sobs.

“I-I’m sorry,” the boy wailed, clinging desperately to the black dress that fit Kylo’s large body. “I’m sorry that I didn’t show you teddy first.”

“Hush, it’s fine.” Kylo pulled the boy from him and held him at arms length. “You can show me next time…what’s that?” His brows furrowed as his thumb reached up to trace the band aid that was plastered on the boy’s soft cheek.

Oliver beamed up at him. “Scarlett let me help her in her project! She’s going to become an amazing surgeon, just like Daddy!”

Eyes sliding just past the fine orange hair before him, Kylo spied his daughter hiding behind the doorway to the kitchen. Holding out his arm, he beckoned the young girl to come forward. “Scarlett, is this true?”

With trepidation, the black-haired girl moved closer as she played with a pair of scissor absentmindedly. “I want to become as powerful as Daddy one day. I want to find a perfect match like Daddy found with you.”

A normal person would be perturbed by the tone of her voice laced with those words but Kylo’s heart just swelled with pride. He let go of Oliver completely and swept Scarlett into a tight embrace, hair that had come loose from his bun falling across his face. Clinging to the little girl tightly, he felt the girl shift under him before a stinging sensation graced his back. His back flushed with heat as Scarlett slowly carved the blades of the scissors into his skin. It was a clumsy cut from the awkward angle but he couldn’t help but feel proud at the length his daughter would go to become like her father.

“Daddy always refers to you at his angel,” she said, carefully peeling the speckled skin with the edge of her scissors. “Let me help you grow a pair of wings and become the beautiful angel Daddy longs to see.”

-

“It’s a shame you couldn’t make it to Scarlett’s dance recital,” Hux said, cigarette wedged between his lips for Kylo to light. “She looked marvellous.”

He watched as Kylo’s fingers fumbled to hold the matchstick steady enough to crack a spark against the coarse surface that lined the small matchbook. Eventually, the match was successfully lit and the smell of burning tobacco filled the room. Through the thick smoke, he observed Kylo struggle to keep his back straight and not twitch to the vibrations buzzing within him. Smirking, he pressed the button on the remote that laid on the pillow beside him.

“But, she’s nothing compared to you.”

Thin red wires were strewn all around Kylo’s shaking legs, matching the red silk cloth that was secured around his neck, the other end stuffed in his mouth and rapidly becoming soaked in his saliva. His hands pulled on his ass, parting his fleshy cheeks and causing the vibrating beads to knock against each other within him. He would wriggle his toes to relieve the tension building in his shoulders but there was minimal room within the tight ballet slippers his large feet were crammed in.

Hux fingered the tulle netting of the tutu, the stiff circular skirt projecting horizontally from Kylo’s waist. The bodice attached to it was made of soft cotton with thin, black, criss-crossing strings connecting the minimal fabric to each other. It was expensive and he had to get it specially made to fit the larger man but for his wife, it was all worth it. A complementary red clip pulled back his shoulder-length hair, completing the outfit so that Kylo became a vision of beauty. His pale skin was gorgeous against the reds and blacks that donned his body.

Shifting a knee so that it rubbed the legs that straddled him, Hux increased the vibrations once more. He ran a hand through his dishevelled hair and loosened his tie; the sight of Kylo’s flushed cheeks, panting with lust always made his body heat up with the desire.

“Mmmpf!”

A single sliver of spit dribbled down the corner of Kylo’s mouth and dripped onto the man who had absolute control over his life. He trembled at the touch of Hux’s wandering hand thumbing over his erect nipple, flicking it playfully before palming his pecks.

The pads of his fingertips outlined the thin discoloured lines that ran under the nipples, thinking back to a time where he had been obsessed with giving Kylo breasts to enhance his beauty. That was a lifetime ago and he knew better now: Kylo’s beauty was different from others, which was why he was chosen. It was better now.

All at once, Hux pulled at the wires that was connected to multiple vibrating beads within Kylo, eliciting a startled cry from the man. He sat up from his casual recline and shoved the man down, flipping him over but not allowing him to get comfortable against the bed. Twisting the silk cloth around his palm until it became taut, he yanked Kylo’s neck up, satisfied at the shortened breaths he caused. With one buzzing bead still remaining inside the warm cavity, Hux freed his throbbing erection and slid inside, groaning as his tip bumped against the pulsating plastic.

As he thrusted into his perfect wife, Hux whispered in his ear. “Do I make you feel complete? Does this feel good?”

“Yes,” Kylo gasped, hands gripping cotton sheets, practically preening. “I love ittttt.”

Pulling on the makeshift collar once more so his lips met the nape of his neck, Hux kissed the smooth skin before snapping his hips roughly. “That’s why you’re my perfect wife.”

-

As the priest recited passages from the small black book within his hands, Hux couldn’t seem to bring himself to care about what was being said. His family was there for the sake of formalities but it was hard to put on a sympathetic face when he was the one who put that son of a bitch into the ground. It wasn’t his fault, he had planned a special night with Kylo – just the two of them – but the neighbour’s dog just _would not shut up_ so _obviously,_ he had to shut it up…it was rude of it to disrupt his wife’s special day. Then, of course, that poor excuse of a neighbour just _had_ to get in the way…

Hux sighed and glanced at his family from under the thick brim of his hat. His children were dutifully staring ahead with the appearance of feeling the heavy weight of loss that the whole town was basked in, but he knew better. Scarlett kept flicking her thumb with her forefinger while Oliver had that distracting twitch to his leg – both his children were itching to escape this tiresome charade but he knew they wouldn’t break their façade…after all, it was like a game for them.

On the other side of his children, bracketing them protectively, was his wife – his beautiful wife, wearing a black dress with a white neckline that hung scandalously low. Hanging along his collarbone was the set of pearls he had been given the week prior, for his birthday; Hux always knew the perfect accessories that would suit Kylo.

It was customary to linger behind after the funeral to pay their respects but hopefully, they would be able to escape without having to remain around too long. Unfortunately, they could not get away fast enough. Hux should have seen it coming, after all he had basically hidden Kylo from the public eye the moment they had moved to town. They had been moving from town to town every few years, growing bored with the lifestyle or just getting bored of the townsfolk that could not keep to themselves. Similarly, he was becoming incessantly bored with these people.

He watched Kylo flounder at the social interactions with the gaggle of women, all of them happily chatting away at the silent figure, completely ignoring how uncomfortable he was at the whole situation. Hux growled under his breath as the old priest prattled on; he had been stopped the moment the ceremony had concluded, inquiring as to why he had never seen the Hux’s at Sunday morning church in the few years they had resided in their small country town. Hux had to fight the urge to snort in the priest’s face.

Finally breaking free from the worshipper, Hux overhead some snippets as he neared his wife.

“Your husband must love you very much Kylo! Those pearls and that color on your lips are just stunning.” What was her name again? Oh yes, Mrs. Powell…the mother of that bratty child, Lisa.

Kylo tipped his head downwards in something that passed as embarrassment. “Yes, he loves me very much.”

“It’s such a shame we don’t see more of you! Your family should come around for dinner one day!” Urgh, Mrs. Penmark – always intruding and assuming everyone wanted to eat her cooking.

“Oh, yes! You should come to our book club too! I mean, you’re a bit big for our chairs but I’m sure that we can arrange something.” Hux hissed at the jibe passed from Mrs. Owens at Kylo’s appearance. He was only a few feet away from their gossip circle and he could clearly see the subtle shaking of Kylo’s form. Kylo never liked being in the public eye, not even before…when he was still Ben Solo.

“Darling! Come, we need to get the children home. They’re getting restless.” Hux slid next to Kylo neatly, arm in the small of his back to direct him far as possible from the vultures. As he ushered the dress-clad man away, Hux turned back to the group. “Mrs. Owens, just a reminder about your appointment tomorrow with me at the clinic.” He flashed her a charming smile and grinning inwardly at the simpering mess the woman became – such filth.

The drive home was uneventful apart from the excited chattering of their children in the backseat. “I can’t wait to get home! Daddy! Mommy! Scarlett is going to help me finish our project! I can’t wait to show you how good my hands are!”

Hux hummed non-committedly, splitting his concentration between the road and the restrained tremors from Kylo. Once he pulled up their driveway and the children disappeared into the house, he grabbed Kylo and pulled him close, deeply inhaling and categorizing the scent on his hair within his mind. “I’ll come by after I’ve dealt with Mrs. Owens tomorrow. Would you like that?”

“Yes, please.”

-

Apparently, a lot could happen overnight, much less the few hours he was away at the clinic. Mrs. Owens had to come in for a simple operation to her nose – that vile, superficial bitch – and with a few carefully placed nicks here and there, the lady wouldn’t live to the end of the month. The device implanted in her face guaranteed her untimely death once the organic matter around the poison dissolved. With the murders racking up under his belt, it was a nice change to bestow a slow death.

He had closed the clinic early to have lunch with his wife, knowing that Kylo would cook something special for them, but he didn’t expect her personality to flick like a switch in response to the female interactions the day prior. Eyes sliding across the words in front of him, he held the newspaper tightly in his hands and ignored at the shrieks being thrown at him.

“YOU LIAR! YOU SAID I WAS BEAUTIFUL!”

Hux continued to re-read the article on 57 different types of tobacco in the morning paper, studiously ignoring the loud smashing of ceramic plates or the manic glint that burned in Kylo’s eyes. True to his beliefs, Hux had come home to a large feast made of fine delicacies such as meats, cheeses and wine. He had wordlessly sat down to begin his meal when Kylo, who had been waiting for him quietly, suddenly snapped. The first plate narrowly missed his face and with the shitty week he had been having, Hux was too tired to tolerate one of Kylo’s rare temper tantrums. Hux guessed he was to blame, the drugs he was feeding Kylo _did_ have its side effects.

“YOU NEVER LET ME OUT! NOW EVERYONE THINKS I’M A FREAK!”

“No one thinks that of you, dear.” Hux lit a cigarette and took a long breath of it.

“You heard what she said yesterday, didn’t you?” Kylo hissed, palms splayed against the normally pristine white tablecloth. “You saw the way they laughed at us. The sarcasm and their fake smiles are just _taunting_ us! Taunting **me**.”

He took another drag of smoke and turned the page. “You need not worry yourself with Mrs. Owens.”

Kylo let out a sharp laugh. “How can I trust you? I saw the looks of disgust that were directed at me!”

Looking over his newspaper for the first time since the start of the tirade, Hux finally took in the sight of his wife. The normally tame hair was wild, black locks strewn over Kylo’s face but not entirely so that Hux couldn’t see the murderous glint in his eyes. Such rage, such fire. The lipstick he had given him months earlier was smudged messily across his lips, the snarling mouth mangling the otherwise most perfect set of lips Hux had ever had the pleasure of kissing.

And there, hanging off the nape of Kylo’s pale speckled neck, was the pearl necklace he had taken the time to pick out especially for him. Swinging to the rhythm of the angry shouting and the erratic shaking, the lustrous spherical objects clinked gently together. Seeing how fond Kylo was to the necklace brought a warmth within Hux, like a thick bubbling feeling that only solidified his affection to his wife. That feeling alone erased any doubts or annoyances that he would have had in response to Kylo’s sudden change in mood.

Then suddenly, it happened.

Like everything was in slow motion, Hux watched, dread filling his stomach as a stray hand of Kylo came up to angrily pull at his hair in frustration, only for his thumb to get caught on the fragile necklace in the process. The sound of the numerous pearls bouncing along the table and floor made his eye twitch and anger boil within him. Even so, Kylo continued on his tirade without missing a beat, not even noticing the once cherished present strewn in multiple pieces along the wooden floors, or that Hux had long placed his paper down and was openly glaring at him.

The sharp sound of Hux’s chair scraping along the polished floors finally broke Kylo’s rant. He watched warily as Hux calmly moved around the table before stopping in front of him. He flinched visibly when a hand was placed on his cheek, Kylo becoming more and more frightened by the second.

“Darling…do you have any idea how many hours I work a day to provide for you? To ensure that you are living comfortably and in the best conditions? To ensure that you, much less our children, get the best quality things that money can buy? Do you?” Kylo breathed softly, trying to not make a sound that would break the ‘calm’ exterior of his husband. “And to see you _waste_ everything I give you…so carelessly…I’m so ashamed.”

_Rrrrrrip!_

Kylo let out an alarmed shout, hands coming up to pull at the strong hands that had moved to grip his hair. In a panic, he fell to the floor, crying at the bite of his scalp but Hux didn’t pay any mind to him; he merely kept his hold on his wife’s hair, letting him dangle at his touch.

“If you do not treat the things I give you with care, then why should I treat you with the same consideration?”

With fresh blood beading through his pantyhose, Kylo’s legs kicked wildly as he was dragged from the dining room to the lounge, his knees burning from the friction against the squeaky floors. Still by his hair, Kylo was pulled up and dumped precariously across a warm set of legs. Looking past his dishevelled hair with wide eyes, he saw Hux’s cold stare looking back at him, cigarette still between his lips. There was a thick build-up of ash at the end of the cigarette and at the flick of a thumb, Kylo flinched violently, hoping to dodge the cinder dust.

He was so fixated on the cigarette ash that he didn’t notice Hux’s hand being raised, or the flexible riding crop in said hand, until his dress was forcibly yanked up.

“So round and plump…just for me…” Hux watched Kylo closely as he began his strikes.

_Fffwp!_

“Ah!”

Five minutes of whipping and whistling of the riding crop through the air, and Kylo’s cheeks were beyond sore. His ass had thick red welts criss-crossing over the expansive skin, the more focussed areas beginning to form fine needle-head dots of blood threatening to spill at the first sign of broken skin.

_Fffwp!_

Kylo kept his head down and mouth shut, knowing he had pushed his husband too far. The anger he had woken up with had long gone and any thought of rising up against Hux was snuffed out the moment the man rose from his chair threateningly. His jaw hurt from being clenched for too long but it served as a small distraction from the stings and the warmth against his backside. After a few more smacks and he felt something hot trickle down the curvature of his ass. He sighed inwardly, knowing that his delicate skin was torn open and that the hits would still be dished out.

Three more hits and Hux stopped to admire the piece of art that was spread over his lap. The angry welts had spilled blood and the hits he directed at the bared wounds caused a lovely pattern of crimson to be flicked over the once-pale flesh. It was beautiful. He gently ran his hand over the bumps, knowing his cold touch would be a blessed relief for Kylo.

“You know what to do.”

Kylo did know.

Trying his hardest to not make any sudden movements, Kylo tried to gracefully roll off Hux’s lap but fell onto the floor in a pile of limbs. Knowing he would get no help, he pulled himself up to his knees and settled himself between Hux’s legs, face inches from the zipper fly of his pressed trousers.

Without another word, he reached up and unzipped the pants, hands shaking from the stinging pain in his backside. He remained on his knees and hovering over the floor, knowing that any contact to his ass would just break him.

Once the zipper was down, Kylo pulled free the cock from within and took the thick length into his mouth in one gulp. With practiced skill, he bobbed his head up and down, tongue pressed against the underside and rubbed against the pulsating veins that protruded eagerly. He flicked his eyes up, knowing how much Hux loved to see his eyes well with tears as he swallowed the cock deeper down his throat.

Hux panted and smiled languidly, drunk on Kylo’s touch. Oh my, how well behaved his wife was now. He carded his hands through Kylo’s dark hair, thumb and finger tips massaging his scalp gently like a reward. Just as Kylo’s eyes slipped shut from the pleasurable touch on his head, the hand suddenly clenched into a fist and impossibly forced the cock further down his throat. Hux let out a filthy moan, ecstasy coursing through his veins at the wetness around his cock and sight of tears falling freely from Kylo’s eyes. He gritted his teeth at the feel of his balls clenching; he knew he could never last long when Kylo put his mouth to good use.

“Yesssss,” Hux hissed, “Lick it all up. Drink all my cum like the whore you are.” He relished at the sight of his cum mixed with saliva dribbling messily over the edges of Kylo’s lips. Groaning at the feel of the tongue swiping over his slit, Hux leant over and caged Kylo’s face in the palm of his hands. “Whose cock do you love the most?”

“Mmmpf.”

“What was that, my sweet?”

Kylo pulled back, gasping for air and said with a deep, guttural voice that could make cities fall, “Yours and yours only. I’m your hungry cock slut.”

“That’s right, you’re mine and you love me _so, so_ much,” leered Hux, taking the sloppy mess painted all over Kylo’s lips into his own mouth, his tongue lapping the bitter and salty taste like he was a deserted man. Once clean, he took Kylo’s hand and led him towards the bathroom where he immediately turned on the faucet to fill their large bathtub, making sure the water wasn’t too hot for Kylo’s wounds. “Let me take care of you now,” he murmured, carefully peeling the dress and soiled pantyhose from the trembling man. He helped Kylo into the tub and got to work on washing the thick locks.

Kylo stared at the wall blankly, his mind thick and groggy and faraway, taking pleasure in the care his husband was bestowing upon him. He loved it when Hux cleaned and pampered him. The ginger was strict at times but he knew that he meant well, always ensuring that Kylo was well cared for after one of his episodes. As warm water washed over him to rinse the soap suds from his hair, Kylo’s eyes flickered to the nearby wall mirror, catching Hux’s eye in the process.  

Leaning over, Hux whispered in his ear. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he sighed dreamily, letting his shoulders relax to knead of Hux’s palms.

-

It was days like this that reminded Hux that this whole life he built was worth every temper tantrum and personal split from his wife. He watched with fondness creeping into chest as Oliver eagerly shoved a large furry object in Kylo’s face.

“Look Mommy! I finished my project that Scarlett was helping me with!!”

Hux paused in reading his morning paper and waited for how Kylo would respond. He had taken his medication in the morning and had been perfectly obedient since the funeral so he was confident that Kylo wouldn’t snap like he did with their children, but it was still a possibility. With bated breath, he waited until he saw a dreamy smile form on his red lips.

“Oh darling! It’s simply marvellous!” Kylo knelt in front of the smaller boy who looked like a younger version of Hux himself, and scooped the object from Oliver’s small arms. He laid the object out on the floor and smoothed the edges until it was perfectly flat. “It’s wonderful!”

There on their immaculately polished floor was a thick white rug, the same tone of white of the neighbour’s dog that mysteriously disappeared around the same time its owner had died. Kylo ran his hands over the soft fur, taking note of the differences in thickness in certain areas and the clumsy sewing of the edges. Despite all this, he was genuinely impressed and couldn’t help feeling proud of his son’s handiwork.

“Scarlett taught me how to skin animals! And watching Daddy all the time made me wanna sew like him!” Oliver explained eagerly, pointing at Scarlett who had taken seat next to her father on the couch.

Keeping her head down and eyes in her book, Scarlett said, “Yes, Mother, I also saved the innards since I know how much you love to cook new things for us.”

As Kylo crowed with delight, Hux let his hand drop from the side of the newspaper to the crown of Scarlett’s head, patting it gently. “Thank you Scarlett, for giving your mother a chance…and for disposing of that god forsaken mutt.”

Scarlett smiled into her book. “Anything for you, Daddy.”

If Hux was pleased at how stable Kylo had been recently, nothing could prepare him for what his wife had installed for him later that night. At the sound of their en suite bathroom door opening, Hux lifted his eyes from the book he was engrossed in and almost forgot to breathe at the sight before him. There Kylo was, in lacy black lingerie with a thin sheer dressing gown draped over his shoulders, leaning against the doorframe with adoration in his eyes. Hux was beyond impressed; along with the lingerie – complete with a garter belt, pantyhose with suspenders and a chiffon set of gloves encasing his delicate hands – Kylo had gone the extra mile and primped his hair with a touch of makeup applied to his face. It seemed that Kylo had styled his hair himself, the normally tame locks were now in large pin curls, the thick waves of his hair framing his face perfectly, matching the touch of rouge on his plump lips that made Hux’s tongue go dry with lust.

Eyes glued and tracking Kylo like a hawk, he watched him slowly saunter towards him, mattress dipping under the weight of his knees as Kylo crawled towards him. Kylo skimmed his hands up Hux’s pyjama clad legs before hooking his thumb over the waistband to yank it down in one swoop. Palming the hardening length through the cotton boxer shorts before slipping the appendage through the open fly at the front, Kylo slowly licked up a stripe up the veiny cock, enjoying the feel of the satin skin and the subtle shaking of his husband.

As Kylo’s head bobbed up and down enthusiastically, it took all of Hux’s strength to not just shove his cock down Kylo’s throat. No, he could tell Kylo wanted to please him and take the reins tonight – he would allow him that much. After all, he had trained that tongue well and knew he would get exactly what he liked, how he liked it, but _fuck_ it was hard to not just flip Kylo over and fuck him relentlessly.

After a few minutes of sucking, Kylo pulled back, eyes watery from almost choking himself and leaned over to the bedside table to retrieve a bottle of lube. Kylo leant close, purposely exposing the creamy flesh of his neck to Hux, teasing him, as if to challenge him to take over. No, Hux merely inhaled the flowery scent – the same perfume from their first anniversary – and pressed his lips against Kylo’s nape, letting him continue with his evening’s plans.

The loud noise as he squirted a liberal amount of lube in his palm caused his flesh to pimple in excitement, the glistening fluid seeping through the finely woven fabric that were his gloves. Using both hands, Kylo rubbed the lube all over his palms before coating Hux’s cock in the shiny fluid, his hands twisting around the length and chiffon gloves adding another layer of stimulation that Hux did not expect.

Positioning himself over Hux, Kylo gripped the thick member with one hand to guide the cock to his hole while he brought the other up to his lips, rubbing some glistening lube from his digits onto his lips, adding an extra bit of shine. He swiped his tongue over his bottom lip, lips curling at how Hux’s eyes darkened as he did so. However, before Hux could comment or do anything, Kylo dropped himself onto the rock-hard cock, bringing chokes and gasps from the two.

With Hux’s ball sack flush with his backside, Kylo panted and adjusted himself to the sudden fullness within him. After a moment of catching his breath, he finally shifted, transferring his weight from his knees to the balls of his feet, and squatted on Hux’s cock with his knees far apart. Eventually, he started to bounce on the dick, his mouth falling open obscenely and letting out the filthiest moans.

As Kylo increased his pace, Hux could only stare up at wonder. Due to the movements, he had slide down from his upright position so that only his head was propped against the headboard. He was positively entranced by him – the way his face flushed from the strain, how his once perfect curls were falling over his face and rapidly becoming dishevelled, and the airy dressing down fluttering around him like he was an angel was truly mesmerising.

This was the Kylo he loved.

Not able to hold himself back anymore, Hux surged forward and grabbed Kylo by the arms. In one swift movement with himself still impaled within Kylo, Hux threw him down on the mattress before pulling out of him with a loud moan. Quickly flipping the would-be man over, he quickly re-sheathed himself before either of them could feel the loss of each other’s warmth. He gripped the round globes of flesh that peeked out just below the high-waisted garter belt and grinned at the panties Kylo had picked. It was a set – one of many he had bestowed – that had a cut-out around his ass for easy access…easy access for his hole to be thoroughly fucked.

And thoroughly fucked Kylo would be when Hux was done with him.

Harsh sounds of skin on skin slapping with their pants filled the room. If they were being overly loud with the possibility of their children hearing, neither of them cared as Hux pounded into him desperately. Kylo’s mews became louder and louder until he screamed suddenly – the moment Hux hit his prostate at the precise angle that took his breath away. With his head pressed downwards and teeth clenched around the pillows, Kylo shifted his ass higher and used his hands to pull his cheeks apart for easier access but with lube still coating his fingers, he couldn’t get a proper grip on his skin and growled in frustration.

Hux chuckled and placed his hands over Kylo’s, taking over his pitiful attempts and stretched his hole that was borderline painful. “Let me, darling. Let me open you up… _completely_.”

Kylo screamed into the pillow as Hux hit _that_ spot repeatedly and relentlessly. Even when he felt his energy slip from him and his body go lank from all his senses overloading, Hux continued the snapping of his hips.

Finally, the brutal fucking slowed down to a languid pace. Hux bent over Kylo’s unmoving form and licked the salty layer from his back, tongue hungrily lapping up the sweat like he was a feline. He pulled out and looked at how Kylo’s hole slowly contracted at the absence of his cock buried in him. Hux slid inside him one more time for a second before pulling out, hand wrapped around his length and gave it a few pumped before unloading into the cavern that was Kylo’s asshole. He thrusted inside again and breathed harshly in Kylo’s ear from the thick warmness around him. “You’ve been so good recently. Let’s go on a holiday, shall we?”

When he pulled out for good, he couldn’t bring himself to wake his sweat-soaked wife, or care for the cum that steadily dribbled out onto their sheets. Kylo had to clean his soiled lingerie, he could clean the bed linen at the same time.

-

As sun streamed through the curtains and fell onto the sleeping couple, Kylo moaned and buried himself further into the warm body he was pressed up against. He vaguely heard shouts belonging to children and ignored it for as long as possible until he shot out of bed with a scream. Eyes darting around wildly, he saw Hux slowly come out of his slumber, mouth yawning widely and arms stretching in all directions.

One look at the frantic eyes and Hux brought three blue pills to the fretting man who smacked them away without a second thought. “Where are we? Who are those children? _What’s happening_?”

Slowly to not cause panic, Hux reached up and stroked Kylo’s hair, knowing his touch would calm the man down. “Shhhh, that’s our children, remember? Scarlett and Oliver? They’re the light of our lives, besides each other, and we’re on holiday at the moment, remember? At our summer house in the woods. Just the four of us and no one around for miles. You love how peaceful and quiet it is here, remember?”

With shaky breaths, Kylo looked into the blue eyes of his husband and calmed down. Yes, he loved him. They had children together. They were the perfect family. They were happy. This was a holiday for them because Hux had been so busy with work recently so it was a nice getaway from all the snobby people of their area. Yes, this was what he wanted.

“Yes,” he sighed dreamily before leaning over the pick up the stray tablets that laid on the bed innocently. He gulped them down dry and smiled at the redhead. “I’ll go make breakfast for us, shall I? I think Scarlett and Oliver ate already so it’ll just be the two of us.”

“Of course, dear.”

-

“Would you like a shave before hunting?”

Hux looked up from his paper and watched Kylo’s back as he washed the dishes. “Mmm, yes, you do love my face silky smooth, don’t you dear?”

Looking over his shoulder, Kylo smiled fondly at him. “Of course. Why don’t you take a bath while I go check up on the children then I can give you a shave?”

“Yes, that would be lovely.”

Once Kylo finished drying the dishes so they were squeaky clean, he moved towards the backdoor when Hux’s arm shot out and stopped him. Pulling him down, Hux whispered in against his skin as he gave Kylo a quick kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

-

Scarlett’s tell-tale giggle floated throughout the forest even before he set eyes on the clearing where she and Oliver was supposedly playing. As Kylo neared the lake, he heard splashing and smiled tenderly at the idea of the two playing together in the water. However upon entering the clearing, Kylo realised it was everything but.

There Scarlett was, seated on the edge of a wooden pier with her legs dangling over the edge, teacup in hands as she gazed out into the water below. Approaching the solitary girl, Kylo frantically looked around for his remaining child; he could have sworn he had heard Oliver’s laugh when he was walking through the forest.

“Oliver?” Kylo called out. No response.

The splashing finally drew his attention to the bubbling water under Scarlett’s feet; it looked as if there were hands appearing every so often before disappearing back under the surface. Running to the edge, Kylo physically flung Scarlett away from the edge, not caring for the angry yell it brought out. He tried reaching down to grasp onto Oliver’s flailing arms but found he was too late – the boy had fallen limp and was rapidly sinking further into the water.

Not caring for the smashing porcelain cup as Scarlett screamed with rage behind him, Kylo dived into the water and pulled the unconscious boy to the surface. It was difficult, what with his large dress weighing him down but the freezing water sharpened his concentration. Once he had successfully pulled the small boy onto shore, he shook him roughly, hoping that Oliver would wake up but alas, the drenched boy remained lying prone on the pebbled shoreline.

“Oliver wanted to do it. Unlike you, he listens to what he’s told and actually wants to make his family happy.” Scarlett tapped her foot impatiently as Kylo desperately tried to resuscitate his son. “Urgh,” she sighed in frustration, “Just give it up. He’ll wake up eventually and you’ll see, he wanted to play this game. You’re just a frigid bitch and a whore who likes nothing more to be fucked by Daddy.”

As Oliver spluttered back to the land of the living, coughing the water from his lungs violently, his gasps fell on deaf ears as Kylo stared at Scarlett in horror from her words.

“Yeah, that’s right. We heard, didn’t we Ollie?” she sneered, “You’re so disgusting. No wonder Daddy didn’t want to show you around to the other ladies in the neighbourhood-”

_Slap!_

Nothing but silence followed the resounding slap that echoed around them. Scarlett’s face had snapped to the side, eyes wide that her _Mother_ had the audacity to lay a finger on her. She turned to face Kylo, eyes livid and mouth forming an unsightly snarl. “I’m going to tell Daddy you hit me. He’s going to beat you black and blue and I simply cannot _wait_.”

Panic filled Kylo like _he_ was the one drowning. Air seized in his throat, forming a lump as he started to hyperventilate at the memories that started to ebb to the forefront of his mind. The maniacal laughter. The harsh light shining into his eyes. The feel of something inexplicitly _missing_. The feather-like touches over his scars. More scars. More pills. The biting. The heavy thickness of his mind. The fear. Whispers…

_“Hormone regulation…you need this…it’s a necessity…or you’ll die, my darling…or just go crazy…”_

The pain of Scarlett’s shoe colliding with his shoulder brought Kylo back to reality. He looked up sharply at Scarlett and saw her for what she really was: a homicidal, blood-thirsty killer disguised as a harmless girl. The twist of her lips only added to the grotesque image.

“You’re pathetic.” Scarlett wrinkled her nose and narrowed her eyes in disdain as if it was faeces under her shoe rather than Kylo’s shoulder.

_Slap!_

This time, the slap Kylo delivered with his large hand not only snapped her head to the side once more, but knocked her unconscious. Kylo breathed heavily, adrenaline coursing through his veins as ten years of memories swam into view with clarity he hadn’t felt in a decade. A desperate pull distracted Kylo momentarily, eyes sliding down to see Oliver thumping his back.

“You’re horrible!! I gave you a chance! And you hurt my sister?! I hate you!!”

He brought his hand and cupped Oliver’s face, fingers covering the little boy’s nose and mouth as he held the thrashing body still. Eventually, the boy fell limp due to the lack of oxygen and Kylo scooped up the two children into his arms, carrying them through the forest, back to the house that stood in the middle of the woods.

Quickly tucking the two children in bed, Kylo gently closed the door to their bedroom, as if any sudden noises would rouse the two devils from their slumber. He softly slid the lock in place but spun around suddenly when a cough behind him startled him. Hux, holding a black box with a thick towel dangling over his arm, cocked his brow questioningly.

“T-They’re tired from playing in the morning. I’ll wake them up before lunch.” Kylo gave a tight smile, hoping that his husband would believe his lie. Thankfully, Hux nodded and beckoned him to follow him to the bathroom. If he wondered about his wet appearance, he didn’t ask.

Handing the black box to Kylo, Hux sat on the edge of the tub and draped the towel over his shoulders, eyes flickering up to the still man expectantly. At the prolonged stare, Kylo jolted into a flurry of movement. Balancing the box on the rim of the sink, he prepared the cream, aggressively swirling a brush to produce a thick, rich lather. He carefully applied the luxurious lather around Hux’s face and neck before pulling out a long leather strip. As he ran the razor over the thick strap, stroking the blade with the right pressure to re-align the metal edge, he kept his eyes trained on Hux, watching for any indications that the redhead knew about his recent transgressions.

At the patient waiting, Kylo moved into Hux’s personal space and got to work on shaving the wiry hair from the ginger’s face. One swipe, two swipe and three; Kylo passed the blade over the pale skin with smooth accuracy so that he left behind a clean shaven face devoid of nicks. As he moved to the neck portion, he hovered the razor precariously close to the bobbing adam’s apple of Hux’s throat.

If he killed Hux, would everything be over? Would his life return to normal? What was even normal anymore? Kylo breathed shallowly, turning over the questions mentally as he stood, unmoving and close to Hux.

“I think you should make that chocolate cake we love so much. We haven’t had it since we got the children and it _was_ our favourite to share with each other. Do you remember?” Hux asked absentmindedly, eyes long slipped shut at the feel of the razor running over his skin.

Kylo’s pupils dilated as a memory he had not thought of resurfaced. Swallowing thickly, he remembered the days before this nightmare started, before they became a _family_ – back when he was Ben Solo and still a lowly bartender. His life was painful back then: his family turned their backs on him, his _only_ classmate he considered a friend leaving to join the Air Force – hell, even his cousin didn’t have time to see him anymore. His life was so _lonely_ before Hux.

He remembered how their lips slid over each other, chocolate on each other’s tongues as they watched horror films and gruesome documentaries in the dark together. It wasn’t normal, he knew that, but he felt _loved._ Maybe it wasn’t Hux who was the problem, maybe it was _him._ Hux just wanted to help him. Hux was _pure_ compared to _him._

Harsh realisation washed over him as he continued shaving Hux, the perfect pressure leaving behind the smoothest skin yet. “Thank you, dear,” Hux said gratefully, taking the towel off his shoulders to wipe any residue lather from his face. He rinsed his face and turned around. “I’ll be out for a few hours hunting for dinner. Who knows, hopefully I’ll be able to shoot a deer and Oliver can practice skinning it like he did the dog. Scarlett can help, of course. I hope to smell the chocolate cake throughout the forest, dear.”

It was subtle but the command was there. Kylo nodded numbly, busying himself with cleaning the razors and packing the equipment away but not before pulling Hux in for a deep kiss. Hux raised his brows as the tongue that slipped into his mouth but thought nothing of it, enjoying the taste of his nubile wife wanting him. He pulled back with a grin and left with a shotgun slung over his shoulder.

And then, Kylo was left alone with his thoughts.

Before he realized what he was doing, his body moved on auto-pilot, tossing ingredients into the mixing bowl until the rich cake was baking in the oven. The angry pounding of the bedroom door snapped him from his reverie, the noise serving as a reminder of what transpired earlier in the day. Spying the medicine cabinet and a packet of popcorn on the counter, an idea ignited in his head. It was insane but maybe, just maybe, it would set him free.

He would end it all today.

Moments later, Kylo tentatively knocked on the bedroom door. “Scarlett, Oliver, I’m sorry for what happened this morning. Please forgive me. I’ve made some of your favourite desserts if it’s any consolation?”

A stretch of silence followed his confession until he cautiously unlocked the door. He twisted the knob slowly before swinging the door wide open, revealing two angry children glaring at him. Without another word, the two marched from their room and into the living room, their shoulders bumping against Kylo with resentment. As he listened to the angry mutterings of his children (“Daddy is going to _kill_ her for what she’s done.” “I hope so, Scarlett. Even Daddy can’t make her better.”), a photograph lying innocently on the floor caught Kylo’s attention.

Bending over to pick up the stray photo, Kylo ran his fingers over the angry markings scratched into the glossy photo. He vaguely remembered taking that photo recently: Hux insisted on a family portrait that even the children couldn’t argue against it. What was once an image of the four of them was now only a picture of Hux, Scarlett and Oliver – his own face scratched out with something sharp, most probably a pair of scissors.

Turning around, he marched into the living room and was pleased to see that most of the popcorn he had prepared was almost gone. Scarlett and Oliver were too busy licking their lips to notice Kylo move around to the kitchen to turn off the oven and pull out the chocolate cake. The children didn’t care for the rich aroma of the chocolate cake, both of them studiously watching whatever was on TV. Kylo nodded, relieved, and took out some chocolate blocks to melt on the stove. Once the chocolate was melted, he dipped a spoon into the liquid lava and carefully wrote the words he needed onto the cake.

He took the remaining tablets of various containers into his hand and swallowed them, trying not to gag at the amount of pills that slid down his throat. As he wedged himself between his children, he was happy to note the lack of hostility from them – the drugs must have already taken effect. Kylo smiled and let his heavy lids droop close.

-

The smell of burnt chocolate was what set Hux into a sprint through the house, slamming all the doors open to find the rest of his family. Upon entering the living room and seeing the three of them serenely sleeping together on the small couch made him sigh with relief. However, moving around them to turn off the stove and stop the already burnt chocolate from continuously heating in the pot, he noticed the chocolate cake he requested. There, written with melted chocolate and running down the sides, was a simple message that filled Hux with alarm.

_I’m sorry_

Seeing the message and then the open medicine cabinet sent Hux into a blinding rage. He pulled all the ceramic plates and smashed them onto the bench, not caring for the loose shards that cut into his skin. More plates and cups were sent careening against the walls. Panting, he finally grasped the plate of cake with his hands and slammed in into the floor. He stomped through the broken glass and destroyed cake, furiously marching to where Kylo laid. Quickly checking and confirming the state of his children, he screamed once more in anger.

Wrapping his hands around the thick column of Kylo’s throat, Hux squeezed and squeezed until he couldn’t feel his hands anymore. His vision blurred from the tears that streamed down his face, his hair a wild mess and snot leaking from his flared nostrils down his smooth, clean-shaven chin. When that wasn’t enough, he started to violently shake the prone man, angry at him and angry at himself for not being able to prevent it.

Finally, Hux stopped his futile strangulation and slid to the floor, back against the couch as he wondered what to do with himself now. Everything was taken from him – his wife and his children. Gone.

Dark thoughts plagued him and before he knew it, he pulled his gun from his holster and pressed it against his temple. With one final look at the corpses surrounding him, he pulled the trigger.  

-

A tall lady with platinum blonde hair, fastened together with a red scarf around her head, sat in a café, sipping her coffee when faint whispers caught her attention.

“I can’t believe they found Ben Solo at last, after all these years.”

“Yes! And to think he’s been held captive this whole time by that psychopath.”

“I heard that he wasn’t on good terms with his family but when he went missing, there wasn’t a newspaper or milk carton that didn’t have his face on it.”

“But I heard that he had antisocial tendencies that made his family turn on him to begin with.”

“It’s such a shame with the children as well. Who knows where they came from and if their parents are still looking for them.”

“The whole thing is so tragic.”

Phasma quickly finished her coffee and tossed some bills on the table before leaving the gossiping women behind. As she passed a nearby newsstand, her eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to the large bold headline that was splashed over all the tabloids.

**TWO ADULTS AND TWO CHILDREN WERE FOUND DEAD IN A COUNTRY VILLA**

As a passing man bumped past her rudely, she shook herself free of any ponderings in regards to her former employer and pulled her coat snugly against her form. With a final look at the headline, she turned away and disappeared into the crowd.

-

_fin_

-

_Sleep, you black-eyed pig_

_Fall into a deep pit full of ghosts._

_~ Icelandic Lullaby, Early 19 th Century_

 

Full MCF!AU details [here!](http://jo2oo.tumblr.com/tagged/middle+class+family+au) at @jo2oo tumblr.


End file.
